watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crosscountry Series
The Brubeck Crosscountry Series is a minivan in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of the car appears to be inspired by North American minivans of the late 1990s to the mid 2000s. The overall design of the car is based on the for the sides and front end, and incorporates influences from the in the rear, as evidenced by the larger taillights and more angular profile. The front end uses the design of the Pontiac Montana, with slight changes made to it such as a single-piece grille in place of Pontiac's signature split grille, which is instead replaced with the tweaked version of the . The car's grey plastic paneling is an element typical of cars from the 90s and 2000s. Performance The Cross Country Series is an average vehicle. The top speed is rather unimpressive for a large SUV, but the acceleration is acceptable. The tire grip is low, so when setting off in speed, the front wheels may spin before moving forward. The vehicle also has bad brakes and the vehicle can usually take a while to stop after hitting its top speed. Overall, the vehicle is not the best vehicle for a police chase, and is neither good for performance. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Front engine, all wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Variants *There are taxi versions of the vehicle, being operated by Rapid Cab. In Watch Dogs, these are available in yellow or white and in Watch Dogs 2, in red/white, yellow/white or green/white color. Notable Owners *Rapid Cab (taxi variant) Gallery Taxi Cross Country Series Taxi.jpg|A Taxi Crosscountry Series. (Watch Dogs) Cross Country Series Taxi Rear.jpg|Rear view. (Watch Dogs) WD2 CrosscountrySeries Red.jpg|A red/white Taxi Crosscountry Series. (Watch Dogs 2) WD2 CrosscountrySeries Yellow.jpg|A yellow/white Taxi Crosscountry Series. (Watch Dogs 2) WD2 CrosscountrySeries Green.jpg|A green/white Taxi Crosscountry Series. (Watch Dogs 2) Others Crosscountry Series.jpeg|Render of the vehicle. Crosscountry Taxi.jpeg|The taxi variant. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Driven in Parker Square. *Sometimes spawns in The Loop. *Can sometimes be found in Pawnee. *The taxi cab variant appears driven in The Loop and Mad Mile. *Can be found in front of The Merlaut Hotel. *Available in the Car On Demand app, for free. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Available in the Total Motors car dealership, for $5,000. Trivia *Similar to real-life Chicago, the minivan has been adapted into use as cabs for public transport. The Cab variant may spawn with triangular advertisement roof accessories, small "TAXI" signs, and multiple colors. *Despite being a minivan, this vehicle has regular back doors rather than sliding doors. In the Car On Demand thumbnail however, the car is shown to have sliding doors, judging by the door handle placed backwards. It's possible that the car was supposed to have sliding doors in the beta version of the game, but was cut due to programming difficulties. *The van's name is a clear play on the name of Chrysler's minivan model, the Town & Country. *Abstergo agents can be seen arresting Desmond Miles in Assassin's Creed III, and placing him in a car with sides similar to a Crosscountry Series, including similar windows and taillights. The car includes a similar taillight position, but the shape of the lights themselves leans more to a later Jeep Grand Cherokee. Navigation de:Crosscounty Series Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Public transport